One promising approach to the treatment of various medical conditions is the administration of nucleic acids as therapeutic agents. By way of example, this approach can include the administration of RNA, DNA, siRNA, miRNA, piRNA, shRNA, antisense nucleic acids, aptamers, ribozymes, catalytic DNA and the like.
However, for various reasons, successful treatment with nucleic acids can be difficult to achieve. As one example, nucleic acids are readily degraded by enzymes in the in vivo environment.
Accordingly, a need remains for systems and devices that can deliver therapeutic nucleic acids to a target tissue and methods of making and using the same.